


Algedonic

by ZBGB



Category: Darkiplier - Fandom, Who Killed Markiplier? - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: A Date With Markiplier, Antisepticeye Sean McLoughlin, Dark x Reader, Darkiplier - Freeform, Darkiplier Mark Fischbach, Districk Attorney, F/M, Not really a Romance fanfiction--Kinda, Other, Post-Who Killed Markiplier?, Pre-Who Killed Markiplier?, The Author Regrets Nothing, Who Killed Markiplier?, aftermath of Who Killed Markiplier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 12:52:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14285328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZBGB/pseuds/ZBGB
Summary: "Algedonic is an aesthetic outlook on pain and pleasure""Get away from me, Dark" she said, pushing him away from her as tears fell down her face. His anger diminished to shock. He moved closer to her, attempting to wipe away her tears but feels her slap his hand away. "I said stay away from me! No matter how hard you try, you will NEVER be Damien." Dark frowned, obviously hurt. It hit him like a brick to the face. His shock became disdain as the Cyan and Red began to flare around him. He gripped her hand tightly, and then sighed, letting go after he meets her eyes."That's the thing Audrey, I am Damien."Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my own character and the story idea (not Who killed Markiplier of course)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Who Killed Markiplier?](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/370284) by Mark Fischbach. 



> Hopefully you all enjoy and people actually read this...probably not. Sorry for the short chapter. I'm new on here so I hope everything sounds good! So without further ado, lets begin!

It was decades after the events that took place in that manor, Celine and Damien were trapped in the void, along with (Y/n), the District attorney. William, now known as Wilford, still remained in that house, growing insane by the minute.  

The baby carriage that was in one of the rooms had belonged to Celine, who had had a child before the mysterious disappearance of herself and Damien.  The child, however did not belong to Mark-though he believed so-but William,  whom she was having an affair with at the time. The child that Celine had, was only 2 at the time of her disappearance, but because Celine was a Seer, the gene had passed on to the little girl. Therefore, this 2 year old could recall many things that occurred at the time. From the time Mark was "killed", to the time of William becoming wracked with madness. Luckily, for the child, she was able to live, though aging slowly each decade. 

Benjamin, the Butler was lucky enough to survive this madness, escaping the manor with the baby girl, and living to see the next century.  

William, the once trusted friend, and once The Colonel, was however, unlucky.  Everyone he cherished in this life had disappeared, Damien and Celine had gone away, Mark had supposedly "died", and (Y/N), the District attorney, had risen from their death right before his very eyes.

All contributed him to becoming insane, forgetting about his friends, and most importantly, Celine and his daughter. Every time he would have a burst of sanity, all of his memories would come back to him, leaving him mournful of his losses.

Although Dark was still there, in that damned manor, alongside him every step of the way. While time drew on, as did his madness, forgetting his name and who he was. He had forgotten his name was William, The Colonel, and had changed his name to Wilford. 

Throughout each decade that had passed, the ones who were still alive, were cursed to age 3 years though remain in the way they looked before they were cursed.

The child, however aged, with her appearance as well, being that she was only a baby. By the time the 1950's had occurred,  the girl was five years old, while Benjamin was only 20.

Each of them haunted by the memories that had occurred in the manor. Being the only one that had survived the horrors of the manor, besides the girl who didn't feel anything because she only witnessed it as a toddler, Benjamin would often be reminded of what Wilford had done and how all of his friends, excluding Mark, were either missing or dead.  

Mark would often mistreat poor Benjamin for making stupid mistakes. He would feel a deep yearning to go back to being the Butler, back at the manor, able to do what he was good at. He was just the butler of course, he knew that, but he missed the life he had back all those years ago. 

While years drew on, the old manor had been worn down,  glass from the broken mirror still laid on the dusty wooden floor from when Dark had finally come to be,  furniture overturned and ruined, while the only thing that remained intact, was the grand piano.  

Occasionally, when Wilford had his bursts of sanity for a small period of time, he would be seen playing the piano, singing along with with the same song he has played since that fateful day. That song he had sung, day after day, was his longing to return to the way things once were.

The girl, the daughter of the seer could feel everything he was feeling, the sadness, being town between insanity and sanity, and lastly, his longing to return to the way things used to be. Occasionally, the girl would feel sad too, realization making her sorrowful, knowing that she would never have a mother, or a father for the matter.

Forever would her life never be normal. Forever would he long to be himself.

 


	2. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place the night before Y/N, The District Attorney arises from their death. Everyone has gone missing, William is slowly going insane, and Celine's child is left alone in the nursery until a certain someone saves her before she ends up like everyone else that lived in the manor; Dead.

 "Oh isn't she lovely?" Celine gushed at the baby in her arms. playing with her daughters little arms as she does so.

Mark smiled down at his wife and at the child, setting his hand on her shoulder. "Yes! Of course she is! She is my daughter of course!" he said, chuckling at his own joke while Celine slapped him on the shoulder and glared at him. "What? I was only Joking!" he said, smiling at her.  Celine shook her head, forcing back the contagious smile that tried to make it on her face. She cleared her throat and looked back down at the child. 

"Mind If I see the lovely Audrey?"

Their heads turned towards William, who was standing in the doorway of the Living room, arms crossed behind his back as he watched the pair.  Mark grinned at the sight of his best friend. "Oh why not? I don't see a reason for you not to!" he said boastfully to his childhood friend and walked over to him, patting him on the back  and then walking back to where Celine was.   
Celine looked up and met The Colonel's dark brown eyes, she shook her head, leaning the baby out so that he could get a better look. "Ah! She is extraordinary! Very beautiful if I don't say so myself!" The Colonel said, eyes shinning bright behind his glasses.

They both knew Mark wasn't his daughter, but they decided to play it as it is, for Mark didn't know she was in fact having an affair with his best friend. "Don't I know it William? She looks just like her father" Mark said, smiling cheerfully and patting Celine on her shoulder. The Seer tensed at the touch of him and looked over to The Colonel who noticed her action.

"Oh most definitely!" he said as his gaze moved to baby girl.

William smiled, noting that the girl had his eyes, his hair, his everything. She was truly his and it was quite obvious. Luckily, Mark and him shared the same features so their secret was safe. Hell, if it were possible, little Audrey can even be passed off as Damien's child. They all looked alike. 

"Well, it seems to be getting late, we must be off! Audrey here needs her sleep and so do I if I don't add myself..."  Celine muttered to herself as she craddled the baby against the crook of her arm. "Ah, if you must, goodnight little Audrey!"  Mark waved at the two as they walked up the grand staircase and towards the nursery. 

Mark turned towards William, smile still upon his face. William smiled back at his friend, hiding how he actually feels about the entire situation. He wanted to be with Celine and his daughter and it ached him to pretend they weren't together.  They were with Mark...until they could successfully come up with a plan to get away and be together.  

Celine shut  the door behind her and let out a breath. That was a bit awkward. She thought to herself before walking over to the black crib and setting her child on the blankets. Audrey's eyes stared up at her, and smiled, reaching back up for her mother. Celine shook her head,  "No No, It is time for you to sleep" she said and handed Audrey her little brown rabbit Mark had gifted her the day of her first birthday. The two year old frowned and took the rabbit, laying back down. 

"Good girl, now go to sleep" 

 

The trees scratch against the glass panned window of a three story mansion, moonlight casting its bright light across the carpeted floor and onto a child, who was wide awake and watching as the wind blew the curtains from the cracked window, Her brown eyes shinning bright in the moon light. The trees had not woken her up, no, it was the sound of a gun being fired in the dead of night. Being only two years of age, she couldn't do anything by cry, though she chose not to, in fear she would be next. She could feel her heart beat against her small chest,  she knew what death was and she was afraid of it. 

She took in a gulp of air and turned on to her shoulder, trying to go back to sleep but ended up staying awake. The tree's hit the window yet again, this time more harsher than the last. She didn't scream. She didn't even muster a whimper. Death was normal, everybody knew of it, even a small child such as herself.  

Then, the nursery door began to creep open,  a dark shadow cascading over the room. Benjamin stood in the doorway, trying to be as quiet as possible to not let Wilford know of his presence. He knew that Wilford had killed Mark and that he was going insane, slowly, but becoming insane nonetheless. He looked over his shoulder to make sure no one or nothing was behind him to stop what he was about to do.  He walked on his toes, and looked around the room until he found what he was looking for; the crib.

The crib stood below the window on the farthest wall, the black wood making it almost impossible to find. Luckily, Benjamin managed to find it in an acceptable amount of time and raced towards it.

He looked down, and smiled sadly at the little girl. She would never have a normal life, and that was fine. He had secretly made a promise to himself; protect her at all costs. She wasn't his daughter, he knew that but why leave an innocent child behind to die? That would only be cruel.  

She rose her small hands up, reaching for him. Fear was evident through her brown eyes, as they were a shade lighter than they normally were.  He heard a thump from somewhere in the manor and quickly took the baby by her  sides, and grabbed the nearest thing he could grab before heading off. 

A brown velvet rabbit that had been given to her by Mark, her supposed father, although everyone knew that he wasn't her father, besides Damien and Mark. The truth always comes out, it's impossible to hide the truth unless your incredibly clueless.

The baby clinged to his silk vest as if her life depended on it, which it in fact did. She shivered as she heard her fathers wails from the second floor. Benjamin looked down at her and tried to cheer her up, trying to entertain her and forget about what was happening even for the slightest minute. As they both exited the manor, the wails grew louder and louder each moment, making the small toddler  wiggle in his arms, trying to bury her head into the crook of his arm.  Ben sighed, William had been screaming and crying since yesterday because he had 'accidentally' killed (Y/N), The District Attorney. Benjamin's eyes widened, he knew that taking The Colonel's daughter would only cause him more pain, but from William has done, The Butler knew he couldn't trust him with taking care of a child; William would only end up forgetting about her, and accidentally kill her, along with the last of his past.

Ben hurried outside of the gigantic wooden doors and towards the car garage, where Mark's precious Panther De Ville was stored. The car would be locked, as he would expect. Luckily for Benjamin, he knew exactly where Mark had kept the spare key in case of emergency; inside of the loose board behind the picture of  himself and the Colonel who were both holding guns and standing with one foot on a dead rhino. He shook his head and took the picture from the wall and took the keys. 

Soon enough, Ben is able to unlock the car and carefully set the little girl in the passengers seat. He hands her the stuffed rabbit before getting in himself. He turns the car on, and shifts into gear,  grabbing the girl in the seat next to him, and setting her in his lap so she doesn't fall off the seat and bang her head against the dashboard. 

He begins to drive off as the sun begins to rise over the horizon, casting bright rays of sun light over the top part of the De Ville. The Butler smiled, for once, he was finally free to be his own person and live, move on from the past. He looked down at the child in his lap and smiled.

'Hopefully this will be a new beginning for the both of us' he thought to himself and continued driving down the road.

Unbeknownst to any of them,  the two were being watched from the highest window by the other man that had remained in that damned house. He watched them drive until he could no longer see them, cursing them under his breath. 

"She will be back. I just know it" 

He muttered to himself before disappearing into the shadows of the manor.


	3. Chapter 3

Once they were safe, and far away from that damned manor, Ben had stopped at the nearest Hotel and decided to stay the night, he was too far away from his family to stay with them after all. He looked over at the child, and noticed something he hadn't seen before. A Sterling silver necklace with a tree charm attached in the middle.

Where had she gotten that?

Possibly Mark, being that he was a multi millionaire and could afford such things....maybe Celine had given it to her or The Colonel. Who knew. He glanced sadly at her again, and carried her into the hotel. At only 20 years old. Ben knew he couldn't raise a child all by himself, but it was a chance he was willing to take, if he didn't, then yet another innocent would die.

 

The year is 1975, over 32 years after the incidents that occurred in the manor. Life was moving on, as it always has been for millions of years. Even if those who are supposed to be dead, are still alive and almost the same age they were when the incidents had happened.

Benjamin, the Butler that had managed to make it out alive, and save the only other person tied to his past, the child of Celine, his former bosses wife, and The Colonel, the one who had killed Y/N, and perhaps the rest of his friends, and of course, Mark himself. Benjamin was only 29 when he should have been 45, while the child should have been 35 when now, she was just 11 years old. The curse that had remained in the house had seemed to effect the people who had survived from that house. 

As much as Benjamin wanted to be as far away from that manor as possible, something was pulling him back, ushering him to stay in Los Angeles and never leave. Maybe it was the guilt of leaving his past behind, or leaving The Colonel behind to suffer in his insanity, who could possibly know for sure? 

Each time the child had grown, the more she grew to look like William, and a bit like Celine. All of which reminded him but not make him tear himself apart like decades before.

Now, her hair had grown into long, wavy dark brown, almost black hair, her skin as pale as Celine, and eyes as dark as William's. It was quite obvious she was their daughter, and not Marks, even though the Colonel resembled Mark.

Audrey never questioned what happened, or why she was aging so slowly as her friends became older than her. Whatever she knew of the past, she kept to herself, and she knew that Benjamin wasn't her father, that was certain, because she would never call him father, only by his name, Ben and he didn't mind, at least she hadn't called him 'Dad' or else the guilt would come back to him, knowing that her only true family left is William, her actual father. 

Now moved on from the past, 32 years later, Benjamin has managed to have gain enough money, with the help of his family of course, to be able to have an apartment. Luckily, Mark's De Ville was still running, so Ben didn't have to finance a car and waste more money than needed. 

 

A photo was gripped in his hand as he sighed. 'What a tragedy' he thought to himself before setting the photo of Damien, the Colonel, and Mark down on his desk, he ran a hand through his hair, and stretched, closing his eyes for only a second, he heard a small knock on his door. Knowing who it could only be, he stands, and walks over to his bedroom door. 

Audrey appeared in the doorway of Ben's room, the setting sun casting a shadow on the little girl's face, her hair hung down to her shoulders. The Butler looked towards the child and noticed the unusual sadness in her eyes, almost as if she felt lonely. Her hands hung by her sides as she moved her gaze to the ground. "Audrey? What is it?" he asked, confused as to why she wanted to see him. Her eyes met his, and for a split second, he thought he saw the glimmer of gold in her dark brown eyes. "Audrey?" he asked again, suddenly feeling her arms wrapped around his waist, catching him by surprise.

"C-can I stay with you? Please?" she asked, looking up at him. He looked down at her, and patted her head. "Audrey, you may this time, but you have to get used to being alone..I'm not always going to be here." she shook her head and dug her face into his shirt, mumbling something. 

Ben sighed and opened the door farther, letting the girl into his room. She let go of him, and smiled up at him, jumping on his bed and swinging her legs back and forth. 

He shook his head, smiling as he shut the door behind him.

"What seems to be the matter, little Hepburn?" he asked, sitting back down in his desk chair and crossing his leg over his left knee. Audrey swung her legs against the bed sheets as she watched the ground. "Benjamin? are you able to keep a secret?" she asked, looking up to met his gaze. The butler nodded.

"Of course I can." the little girl nodded her head and kept swinging her legs back and forth. "Ben, I feel sad and I cannot explain why. Each day I have woken up, I have just had this.... layer of gloom surrounding me. Could you explain to me of why I might be feeling this way?" She asked, frowning and criss crossing her legs on his bed.

Ben blinked his eyes and looked at the old, torn photo of his old friends--and Mark--on the desk. "Audrey, it is natural to feel such sadness, even if it is for no reason. Sometimes it is good to feel that way while others it is not. Even if I am not blood related to you, does not mean I'm not your family Hepburn. I will always help you and be there, even if your real family is gone." he said, picking up the photo frame and handing it to the girl. 

Audrey took the frame from his hands and looked down at it, confused. She knew who these people were, but who were they? They seemed familiar, yet she couldn't remember. Their was a total of 3 people; a man in a red, silky duster, a man wearing a black suit with a pin that said 'Mayor' on it, and a man, who was wearing a uniform with round-shaped glasses. The last man stood out to her the most though. He was always appearing in her mind whenever she was trying to sleep, he would say things such as "Celine..... Audrey Where are you?" and "DAMIEN! MARK! CELINE! This isn't funny! Come out! The joke is over!" 

"W-who are these people Benjamin?" she asked, suddenly feeling very cold. The smile on his face grew. "I thought you would never ask! These people, are apart of your family, the two men on the left are Mark, and Damien, both of which are very different but friends nonetheless...as for the other... he is your father." he said, mumbling the last part, making her lean forward to hear him. "M-my Father?" she stuttered, heart beginning to race. Audrey put her hand to her heart, and breathed deeply. Ben, being really observant, took notice of this, and stood up.

He knelled down to her height and set his hands on her own. "Audrey, it's perfectly okay to feel this way. Do not let them over-come you. Fight your fears, and you will be victorious." he gave her hug and she quickly returned it while sniffing. 

"Thank you." 

She whispered, closing her eyes as she hugs Ben.


	4. Chapter4

In truth, Audrey didn't know why she decided to go ahead and jump out of the car. Was it out of annoyance because of Benjamin? or was it because of something that was pulling her towards whatever was calling for her? She didn't know, even if she was eleven, there were still things she didn't know, such as how she is her age when she was born over 3 decades ago or why Benjamin was lying to her about her family. There was obviously something odd if it were to be hidden by Benjamin. Did he not want her to find out the truth? Was it for her own good? It didn't matter, because she was going to find out one way or another. 

The past always come back to haunt you, even if you weren't there to know what was going on. 

She stopped for a second and closed her eyes as she took a breath of air. Audrey didn't know how far she could have ran, but how ever long, it made her tired. Reopening her eyes, she notices that where the sidewalk meets in between the lines, the grass surrounding it on either side is over grown and dead. The sky above her seems to be a different color as well than it was when she was Benjamin; the sky was dark purple, as if it were going to storm any minute. 'How is this possible?' she thought to herself 'it wasn't like this when I was with Ben...' the wind began to pick up and forced her to cling to the stone walls behind her. Her eyes were shutting as the wind became harsher with each second. 

'Please don't let me die because of my idiotic mistakes!' she thought to herself before gripping onto the loose bricks and making her ways towards the gate of the building. She removed her hands carefully and pushed on the gate. Feeling that it was already open, she entered and immediately felt the release of the wind on her body drop. Audrey huffed and turned back around to look through the iron gate, only to notice the black paint was chipping and was rusting in some parts. 

She turned back around and widened her eyes at the sight in front of her. 

It was a gigantic manor that was rumored by many people to be haunted. 

However, it wasn't a rumor. This was true and the past behind it was true as well. At least, that's what she believed despite what Benjamin had told her. Ghosts were real, they just had to be. 

Audrey took a step towards the manor and noted the features of the abandoned manor. The fountain in front of the door was empty and cracked, while chips of glass and stone were missing from the doors and walls. She was seriously second guessing whether or not she should still explore this manor. Then, when she was about to turn back, and return home, she felt as if something, or someone was watching her. 

She looked around and noticed that a window was open-not broken-and swinging back and forth with the wind. Audrey narrowed her eyes and decided to go through with her adventure, despite the dangers that may lay ahead inside. 

The door knob was ice cold against her hand, but she still managed to turn it, which was unsurprisingly unlocked. No one lived here. So why should it be locked? To keep the burglars out? There was nothing left in this house but rubble.

She opened the door and looked around the foyer, noting that a mirror was shattered and pieces of furniture were tipped over. Stepping around this, she keeps walking forward, feeling dizzy as she continues on. Turning to the left, she sees that plates and chairs are stacked and against the walls. 

Who had lived here? And How could they have just left this once beautiful place behind to be destroyed?

Audrey frowned and walked through the manner, until she found a stair case. 

Gulping, she looks around once more, tempted to go back and go home once more. No. She thought to herself. I must find out what is with this place and why it is so odd. Audrey took her first step on the stair case but instantly regretted her choice because she began to feel as if her body were a weight and dragging her down. "No. No. This isn't possible" she muttered to herself before taking another step and grit her teeth together. So she was right, this mansion was odd. But what was doing this? She shook her head and moved forward, continuing up the stairs until she finds a room with it's door hanging off of it's hinges, showing messy, once white sheets cascaded on the messy wooden floor. The eleven year old looked away, feeling as if there was something off in that bedroom. Someone had stayed in that room a very long time ago, and it hasn't been cleaned probably since the manor was last lived in. 

Another door creaked open to her left, across from the messy white room. She looked over to the door. Was that the wind that did that? she asked herself before walking towards it. But before she could enter, the sounds of a man interrupt the atmosphere. 

A ghost? Audrey thought, widening her eyes. Something in the back of her mind told her that this man wasn't a ghost, but someone that was just like her; lost. 

Reluctantly, she trudges towards the door, and pushes it open, only to find that there was a man standing in the center of the room, back facing her as he holds onto something with his head bowed. On the walls were shelves of what looked like old toys and small books. And there, in the corner, against the wall below the window was a black crib. 

This was a nursery.

She widened her eyes, frozen to the spot. When she tried to walk back towards the door though, The man wearing faded red suspenders turned around, looking shocked to see her here as well. 

"W-who are you?" he asked, looking sadly at the girl. "What are you doing here little girly girl?" he tilted his head to the side, confused. The wind blows harshly through the moth eaten curtains, slamming them against the wood frame in the house. She gulped and began to turn back when the door slams shut with a bang.

'The wind?' She thought to herself, eyes widening as she turns back to face the man who was now swinging around a gun in his left hand and was wearing a pink mustache and suspenders. 

"Umm..Sir?" she asked nervously, her body shaking as she reaches towards him. 

"Oh! Hmm! Hiya there little Miss! It's getting quite boring in here don't ya think?" he said, smirking to himself and raising his gun in the air to point it at Audrey.

Her body became tense and she felt frozen to the spot. He wouldn't actually shoot her right? She didn't know what was going on in that mind of his so it was hard to say.

"Bang Bang" 

he said, laughing to himself as he pretends to pull the trigger. 

She released her breath and looked to the ground. "You had me there sir, I thought you would actually kill--" she tried to say but was caught mid sentence as she heard a ringing noise in her ear. A sharp pain leeched it's way through her side as she suddenly felt as if she was really tired. Her eyes began to droop as silence began to over take her ears. Before she finally goes under, another figure pops into her vision. 

One that was as Dark as night and as fine as Satan himself. He glanced over to her with a panicked expression and was shouting at the other man. 

Then, everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5

Ben parked the car on the side of the road, heart hammering rapidly against his rib cage. He couldn't believe Audrey could just jump out of the car. Though he should've known what was going on. Every year, on this day, Audrey was pushing herself more and more away from everything, as if she was trying to forget her parents were dead. He hated lying to her about what happened before, but what else could he do? He didn't want to tell her the truth. Maybe because he still couldn't admit it to himself that they were all dead, and they were never coming back. He yanked the seat belt from his body and immediately exited the car, carefully closing the polished door as he does so. 

'Don't want to anger master Mark now do we?' 

he thought to himself before widening his eyes in terror. 

Where did that thought come from? He hadn't thought that way since he was 'the Butler' and was afraid to mess things up in fear that Mark would punish him, and not in the good way.  He took a gulp of air and let go of the door handle as he felt his hand began to twitch. 

What was going on? 

He was shaking, and he had no clue as to why. Ben didn't feel afraid,  there was nothing to be afraid of at the moment, except for finding Audrey. Even that, that shouldn't make him tremble in fear, because he knew he would find her. It wasn't like Mark was back, and going to hurt him for what he's done. No. Mark was dead and that was that. His mind told him otherwise, he could feel something was off, but he shook it off and began to jog the way that the eleven year old went.

The girl laid on the hard wooden floor, eyes shut with her head lolled to the side. Dark glared at William in fury. At this moment, the only thing Dark wanted was for William to explode. He was just mad, more than usual. The stale air that surrounded them felt fifty degrees lower than it should have been. His aura of cyan and red were growing vibrant with each second. 

"William! Do you realize what you have done? Do you not remember who this child is?" 

Dark asked, leaning down next to the girl, and took out his handkerchief. William only laughed and put his gun back in its holster. "Of course I do Darki Poo! Its that child you saw tresspassing on the lawn 10 minutes ago!" he said "Just wanted to take care of this little mishap!" Dark rolled his eyes and looked back to the girl, setting his ice cold hand on her neck. 

For the first time in forever, he could feel his own heart drop, but he immediately sighed in relief when he felt a faint heartbeat against his fingers. 

"Your lucky she is alive William, Or else you would--"

he was stopped mid-sentence when he suddenly saw his colleague wince and drop to his knees, sniffing as he does so.

"Oh. Oh no, My mistake, Wilford, you must know that she is the purest being in all of existence no?"

Dark asked the weeping man who shook his head and stood up, smile appearing on his face once again. "Who her? Darki Snarky, she is nothing but a mere girl! How could she possibly be so magically delicious?" the demon rolled his eyes, dismissing the estranged mans comment .

Right now,  Dark could care less about what Wilford had to say, or what he was doing at the moment. All Dark cared about as of right now was the child that Wilford had shot on accident.  He had his hand pressed against the small girls rib cage, the white silk cloth a deep red. If she didn't seek help fast, she would most certainly, die.

All because of one stupid mistake.

"Audrey, you mustn't die. I have already lost you once. Not again." he muttered under his breath and set his arms on her back and in the crook of her legs.  

Wilford's head popped up at the shuffling of Dark's movement.  He fixed his fading red suspenders, and began to join Dark where ever he was going when he was suddenly pushed back a step.

"No Wilford, you stay here. I will handle this mess."

 The Entity said, turning around to face Wilford, who was shaking his head.  "Ugh Your no fun....Fine" he pouted and turned back around to look outside of the window. Dark nodded and carried the little girl out of the nursery and through the halls until he found the room he was looking for; his own. 

It had been over an hour since Audrey had gone off. Ben was becoming frantic and worried, wondering where in the Hell she had gone. He had went to the places they've been to together, the school, the ice cream shop on the corner of the block, even the cemetery, but she wasn't there. She was nowhere, like she just vanished off of the face of the earth.  Maybe there was one place she was, but how could she know where that place was? She was only there for two years, and even then, people can't really recall what was going on at that time. 

He unzipped his jacket and leaned against the black metal of the De Ville. It was impossible to find her now. She must have been at least a city over or maybe even another state. She was gone. He had asked around to see if they had seen a girl but the answers he had gotten were horrid. Most of the people around must have either been high or just bothered that someone was trying to communicate with them.

People were abnormal now a days, not like they were back in his generation. Oh lord, generation. that seems so long ago, and it was. His generation was in the 40s, when things were the way they were supposed to be. He would've been somewhere in his fifties, while little Audrey should have been 32 and NOT 11. Time was weird for them. 

He shook his head and looked to the sky. The Butler didn't know what to do. He didn't know whether he should keep looking or not because Audrey was nowhere to be find. Should he just go home and let her go or....or go to the authorities? He didn't know what to do at the moment.

Then, after panicking for over 10 minutes, a gun shot, not audible to the normal person, but to Benjamin, it was clear as day to him. It was normal for guns shots to be heard in California, but for a certain reason, he could hear this one and just this one.

It was odd, yes, but It had to do with Audrey, it just had to.

Everything was a blur in her dark eyes. She could feel everything that happened around her and touched her. Her ribs ached in pain as her blood flowed like a steady stream from the wound. Someone was carrying her, and she didn't know who, or where they were taking her. Maybe to help her, or maybe to bury her in a grave like her parents. 

Her parents. 

That was the reason why she was here in the first place and not in her own home with Benjamin.

Something was off though, they couldn't be dead, she can just feel an aura surrounding this desolate place they were here, somewhere. 

Trapped more like it, she thought to herself. The nursery she had stepped in had triggered a memory of some sort, the crib in the far corner made her feel uneasy, and the presence of the man in the room only made her feel worse. His eyes seemed too familiar to her to not know.

She must have seen him somewhere...


	6. Chapter 6

Right now, that didn't matter. At the moment, the only thing that mattered right now was what was going to happen to her. The bullet in her ribs were painful. It was a stinging sensation that would leave a mark on her for the rest of her life. Attempting to open her eyes again, she notices she was no longer in someones arms, rather on a bed with the person standing off to the side, ruffling through a bag. 

He was muttering something to himself as he does so, the red clashing harshly against the cyan surrounding him. 

"Calm down! She will be fine. She IS fine. Audrey has survived this long. She can not die just because of measly gun shot wound!" he exclaimed, shaking his head down.

Audrey groaned out of pain and tried to roll onto her side. But was forced on her back by the swift movement of Dark's hand. "No. Do not move at all girl." he said, not looking over at her until he found what he was looking for; tweezers, gauze and disinfectant. He stood up, first aid supplies in hand and walked over to her, twitching as he does so. 

"STOP. It is alright. She has managed it this far. Don't let this single wound make you seethe revenge." He almost shouted, kneeling down to help the child. Her head moved to the side, her teeth clenching as the cold metal touched her skin.  Dark looked up, hearing her hiss in protest against his touch.  

He shook his head and kept doing what he was supposed to for once. 

'Do not worry Celine, your daughter will be okay...She is yours after all.' His  subconscious thought  to the the other person in his mind. Dark mentally rolled his eyes, the spirits in his body having an inner fight, determining what is is going to happen to the little girl. 

Death was around the corner for her, and if Dark didn't work fast, another innocent would die in this manor.  Blood would yet again be on Wilford's hands. That would not be a good thing. Even if Wilford didn't care who he killed, this one time it would have some sort of an effect on him. He could just tell it would ruin Wilford, once and for all. Audrey was the last of the remaining group who lived in this house, or so he thought. He didn't know about Benjamin and Abe, how Ben had saved Audrey from being killed on the final night of Mark's demise. Abe was still alive just by sheer luck. He escaped as he was seconds away from death but managed to seek help from the grounds keeper who he had been such a dick to. The Chef on the other hand might have survived, Dark has not seen his spirit around at all, and that was in a way normal.  He might in the kitchen, still protecting his turf, or he may just not be there at all. 

Who knew for sure? 

Dark didn't care. Wilford was insane, and his daughter was shot. What else could go wrong now? 

He sighed. Here came the worst part of it all. He had to ruin a perfect dress in order to wrap the wound. Dark didn't want to undress her, she was only a mere child, and that would be wrong. Even if he is just an entity, he has standards. Killing other for pure fun, COOL! Undressing someone that is underage? NO! Dark knew what he could and could not do. Some rules he would bend, but others were some he absolutely could not break. 

Dark looked around the room, not knowing what to do. Should he allow Wilford to help him? He is her father, but he hasn't known Audrey that long to know her...besides, he was insane enough as it is. The sight of the bullet in her side would only tick him off more than he already is and Dark didn't want to make his mind more jumbled than it was already. 

Her blood soaked through the cream white dress, becoming darker in the center each moment Dark didn't act.

"Son Of a BITCH!" he shouted and felt his body shifting from it's normal form to that of a woman. Maybe that would be easier.  

The woman he had taken the form of was her mother, Celine. The other voice in his/their head. 

"Hahahahaha!" Celine laughed triumphantly in their mind "For once I get my own form! And I can see her with my own eyes for once!" she chuckled. Sure it wasn't herself completely, but it was her body at the moment and she knew how to work it. 

Dark looked down at the girl and tore at the dress, looking away as he does so.  Once the dress was off, he covered the girl's chest and her hips. Dark didn't want to see any of that unless he absolutely had too. 

She shivered at the rush of cold air and tried to reach for a blanket, in order to cover her body.  Dark gripped her hand and moved it to her side. 

"Stop moving" The entity said, dabbing disinfectant on the wound and then covering it with a gauze pad. Dark stood up and walked around to the other side of the bed, doing the same where the bullet exited.

Oh Wilford, what are we going to do with you?

 Dark stood up and leaned over to look at the work he had done to save Audrey. The bullet had made a clean shot, going through her body  and not breaking apart within. Lucky for her, she wouldn't die.

The demon snapped his fingers, changing his form back the way it was. 'Much better' he thought to himself and held his hand over Audrey's body, waving it over her until a new dress finally appears on her. 

"What a b-e-a-UTIFUL dress Darki Barki, I say, you have eggs-celent taste!" Wilford said, appearing in the door way, making Dark groan. "I thought I told you to stay away Wilford" Wilford laughed, eyes closing as he does so. "Oh I know, I know Darki Poo! It seems you already finished with what you were doing so its okay for me to do whatever now!" the ecstatic man said, holding his faded red suspenders in his hands. 

Dark shook his head and looked down at the girl once more. "Did you at least leave your gun?" he asked as the girl shifted, her head moving towards the left.  

Wilford's smile fell and he sighed "Unfortunately so" he said as if he were ashamed. That man couldn't go one minute without his blessed gun, or killing anyone for the matter. 

The entity rolled his eyes and grabbed the blanket at the end of the bed, carefully putting it over Audrey. "So when do you think she will leave?" Wilford asked as he walked to be besides Dark. 

He shrugged "To be quite honest with you, I do not really know. We--you can't exactly take care of a child in a house like this Wilford." Wilford was taken a back by this. 'Is he seriously offended by this statement? It is true!' Dark thought to himself as the estranged man's face became red. 

"I can so take care of someone in this house! Ya know, a very famous actor once very lived in this house!" Wilford froze, looking down to the ground as he sighs. His memory came back, but not all at once. More of just brief flashes to the past and then immediately back to the present day Wilford. He shook his head, curled hair falling in front of his face.  Dark sat his hand on The Colonel's shoulder as if to comfort him but was instantly pushed away. 

Wilford looked over to the girl and then back up to Dark, tears once again in his eyes. "She-she can stay here. I can take care of her! I can!" he stammered desperately, rushing over to her side and taking her hand in his. 

"It's only a girl! She...she's my daughter Dark. I can take care of her!" He protested loudly as Audrey felt his grip tighten on her hand.  Dark narrowed his eyes at Wilford. This man clearly couldn't in his state. What would happen if he did leave Audrey with him? Most likely she would die on accident and it would yet again Wilford's fault.

"I will not allow you to do this Wilford. If she were to be in your care, she would most certainly die." he hated to be an ass to Wilford, but you had to do what you had to do in order to get your point across to someone who doesn't listen.

Wilford looked up at Dark, glaring as he does so. He knew he couldn't fight against Dark. For one thing, he was scared he would die, and secondly, apart of him agreed with Dark.

"Thats not true! Thats not true!" he protested, putting his hands over his ears to block out Dark. He shut his eyes, a tear beginning to form on the crease of his eye. He wanted to desperately believe he was sane, that he could do the things he desired and succeed in them. But there was a small part of him that had to agree with this demon. Even before he came who he is today, no matter how crazy he is, there was still little William in there who knew whats best. 

After minutes of protests, Wilford finally sighed and slumped against the side of the bed in defeat. "Oh for peats sake Dark, fine....but do...do what's right. Take her. Take her Dark and care for her. Do it for me, if not for Audrey."

Dark nodded and looked back over the girl who he could tell was fake sleeping. He played pretend that he hadn't noticed and quietly walked over to her as Wilford watched his moves through his tears. "W-what is this that you are doing?" he muttered, standing up and following him before the demon held up a pale hand. and then a finger to his lips, signaling for him to be quiet. 

He leaned down towards her ear and whispered 

"It's time to wake up Madame Audrey" 

Her eyes flashed open, only to meet the familiar gray clouds and setting sun above her. 


	7. Chapter 7

The wind caressed her soft pale skin as the trees swayed around her. Cars drove past her as she tried to recollect what happened. All she could remember was that there was an old manor, and man or a ghost, she couldn't be sure as to what it actually was and then there was another, who had a deep, velvety voice that she had heard when she had awoken only seconds ago. The grass lay dead beneath her body as it scratched at her bare shoulders. Audrey wanted to sit up, to see if she were to distinguish where she were. Her head was spinning in circles, making her dizzy as she begins to lay a hand against her forehead. 

What had happened? Where was she? and more importantly, where did she get the dress she was wearing? Certainly she remembers leaving the house wearing something darker than the extravagant white dress with small stitches of blue flowers. She had to have worn something else. This dress looked and felt more expensive than all of her other clothes. Not that it was wrong, it was just something she had never had worn an outfit this expensive before. Shaking her head, she removes her hand and looks around, only to notice that the once purple-gray clouds were nowhere in sight. The skies that were once raged with storm clouds were gone, and in there place is a yellow and orange sunset. Had the storm not happened? Was it just an illusion made up by her mind? There was just to many questions for her to even try to answer. She didn't know what to do at the moment. There was no indication as to where she was, or what street she was on. Audrey knew she couldn't lay in the street and just wait to be grabbed by a random stranger. That would just be a ridiculous option. What could she do? The houses that surrounded the area looked as if they hadn't been touched in a long while and the street that laid in front of her was cracked and had sprouts of grass poking through them. 

Her eyes moved to the ground, squeezing them shut to force her tears away. This was a time of panic, she didn't know what to do, and it was beginning to become night, where anything could happen. The light casted shadows over her figure as her hands clench at the ground beneath her. The tears that were struggling to fall had begun to stream down her face. 

She was utterly terrified. 

"Please help." she whispered to herself "Don't let me die out here" she winced, feeling the cold wind hit her. She removed her hands from the grass and wrapped them around her legs, hiding her face in between them as well. What the girl failed to notice was the sound of footsteps on the concrete behind her. 

"Hey, little girl, please don't cry. It's okay, I'm here." 

Someone said from behind her, trench coat billowing in the wind. Audrey turned around, rubbing at her eyes to get rid of the tears from her face. Her prayers were answered. Someone was here to help her! Of course, she didn't know who this man was, but....what else could she do? If she were to run off in the middle of the night, she would not know where she was, and get lost, maybe even in another state! Okay, that may sound too extreme, but anything could happen now a days. 

The man stood with his hands behind his back, a look of concern covering his face as he watched the girl on the ground. His hair was neatly slicked back and his suit was firmly pressed, there was not a single dust particle on it for once. The child stared up at him in a mix of confusion and amazement, perhaps because he just appeared out of nowhere and offered her help that she desperately needed. He knelt down to her eye level and held a smile on his face. 

"Hello there, I have heard you were in need of assistance?" he asked, although that question was already answered for him. Audrey nodded, eyes looking over his body as if something were off about him. What was it? Was it because he wasn't wearing his glasses? That might be it. He always had a knack for forgetting them in his home before leaving for work. She stayed silent, removing her gaze from him back to the dead grass below them. "What might your name be? Surely if I am to help a young lady on the street, it would be nice to know who I am helping." Audrey opened her eyes and looked back at the man beside her, who was really kind to be helping her. Most likely, if it were anyone other than him, they would have either just passed her by or called the cops to report they found a little kid on the street. 

"My name is Audrey" she said, a knot forming in her throat as she continued what she was saying "Audrey Fischbach." The man froze for a second. Why did that name sound so familiar? Maybe he had met someone in the past with that last name. He shrugged, noting how she winced in pain and removed her eyes from his for a split second. "What is your name?" she asked, interrupting his thoughts. "Oh! Please, forgive me Audrey, I forgot to introduce myself! My name is Damien and I assure you, I am only here to help you, and not adhere you." He set his hand on her shoulder and smiled again. "Now, why don't we get you home? I'm sure you would rather be in bed than spend the night out here" he said, looking around as if something were to come out and attack them at any moment. She didn't know this man, but he was showing genuine interest in her well being, it seemed as if he didn't want to see her get hurt, whether or not she is just a child. He was looking out for her.

Audrey felt as if she could trust him. 

He stood up and held out a hand for Audrey to take, "Let us depart now, shall we?" he grinned goofily. She tilted her head to the side in confusion, wondering how on earth were they going to arrive at her house by just walking. "Excuse me, Damien, how are we going to get there?" she tugged on his suit coat with her opposite hand and met his dark brown eyes. His grin didn't falter for even a second when she asked that. Instead, he fished out a key from his coat pocket and showed her a single gold key. "Oh, well duh, how else were we going to get there?" she shook her head and walked with him towards the direction he had come from. 

Almost an hour later, the two arrive at the apartment complex, the sky was now pitch black, dotted with tiny specks of stars. "Audrey, do you see that there in the sky? That would be Orion's belt. The one were it looks as if the stars are in a straight line. Yep! Right there." He pointed at the sky and then looked back at her. "Well, I guess this is where I leave you, did you need me to walk you up just in case? It is pretty late and a little lady like you could get hurt." Audrey rolled her eyes at him but smiled anyways. "Damien, it is only-- Oh gosh, it is 11 at night? Benjamin is going to kill me for being out this late! Oh boy, he's going to be mad at me for what I did earlier" she mumbled to herself quietly, playing with her fingers as she does so. 

"Calm down, it's going to be alright, he might not even be mad at you, he could be wondering where you are and hoping you aren't dead"   
Audrey looked out of the window once more and then back down at her hands. "Yeah, you may be right" Damien smiled and shook her shoulder. "You will be fine, believe me, there is much, much worse things that can happen to you." He said, smile beginning to fall. "Okay, well, it was nice meeting you Damien! Thank you for bringing me home safe and sound." she said as she begun to descent from the car. "It was my pleasure my dear Audrey, if you need my help again, I will be right here with you" he said, pointing at the tree necklace that hung around her neck. 

The girl smiled and reached over to give the man a hug before she left for home. "See you later Damien" She said and exited the car, taking in that familiar scent of gasoline that surrounded the complex. 

As she neared the apartment door, the door immediately swung open, revealing a sleep deprived Benjamin. He looked her up and down, his eyes showing relief and also anger. His normally formal hair was a mess and his blue eyes were blood shot. Without saying a word, he gently grips her arm and pulls her into the apartment, shutting the door as he does so. Audrey takes a glance around the room but before she could make a clear view, Ben pulls her into a tight hug and says,

"Please, don't ever do that again Audrey, you have had me scared to death."


	8. Chapter 8

The night was dark, as it was cold, nothing could be seen within the streets, no light shined on the cement below, except for one thing; the moonlight.

The curtains billowed through the opened window. The Moon shined on the carpeted floor, casting shadows amongst the room, Leaving out the bed at the edge of the moonlight. A figure Stirred underneath the covers, hands grasping the mattress tightly. Groans were heard underneath, not to loud to wake a nearby person and not to quiet either. The wind began to pick up, blowing the curtains through the window, as if they would tear at any moment.

A head popped up from below the covers, her eyes still closed tightly. She groaned again, hands still gripping the bed. Sweat formed on her forehead, while her long, brown hair was splayed across her pillows.

"Go away..." she whispered, twisting her head to the side and back again. 

In the corner, sat a man, shrouded in a black fog, his body casting off red and blue, as if he weren't there at all. A smirk laid neatly across his face, watching his specimen twist and turn in her sleep. His dark eyes glancing towards her pale face. She has grown so much since the last time I've seen her...he thought to himself, smirk becoming wider with the thought. He stood up, walking over to her bedside, and crouched to be within her height.

"Until Next time Audrey" He purred, running a hand down her cheek, making her shiver from the touch. He stood up once more, and brushed away the dirt from his suit, raising his fingers, he snaps them and disappears with the blink of an eye.

Hours later, the sun begins to rise on the Horizons. Birds chirped their song outside on the power lines while cars passed by on the road below. As the sun rose higher and higher within the minute, it shone through the window, and into the darkened room. A low grumble made its way through the room. She wasn't annoyed that it was a new day, she was only annoyed because she had to get up and actually do things. Her dark eyes opened slowly, only to greet the white ceiling above. She sighed, rubbing her hand over her eyes to get rid of the drowsiness. After a few minutes or so, she sat up, brushing her hair from her face. 'Another glorious morning' she thought to herself, looking around the room. 

Today was the final day of living here, in her and Benjamin's small apartment. Of course, she would miss this room, and would gladly stay longer if it weren't to loud and in a bad neighborhood. It seemed as if in every decade, the world was getting worse. Now it was 1985, and this small apartment was no match for a 14 year old. A kid her age needed space and not a broom closet. Besides, the apartment was beginning to become run down, there were water stains in the celling, and cracks in the kitchen tiles. Much of the furnishings in that apartment hadn't been re-visited since, perhaps the fifties so to say. 

Audrey swung her feet from the bed and stretched her arms in the air. Today was the day her life would change for a second time. She was just moving into a different house, no big deal, it wasn't life threatening, but it was a big change. On the positive note, she would be leaving behind many things that she had wanted to forget. Audrey shut her eyes and took a sigh as she suddenly felt the memories coming back to her. 

The sky was a dull gray, looking as if rain was going to pour down on the children below. A girl sat beneath the massive oak tree reading a book as her classmates played on the playground for recess. The wind blew through the tree, shaking its limbs and shedding a few of it's autumn leaves. Though it wasn't enough to make it snap, teachers still hadn't noticed she was missing from everybody.  
As she finished reading a chapter of 'Lord of the flies' a ringing noise pierced through her ears, making her grasp her dark hair in pain. What was this? Why was this happening? She thought, mind running frantic as she tried to block it out. Minutes later, the ringing stops, and a man appears from beside the tree, walking with his hands behind his back.

"Lord of the flies.. that's a bit of a big book for a girl your age wouldn't you say?" he said, velvety voice sounding through the air. She took a gulp of air before turning to meet her new guest. Who was this man? Was this a teacher? and how did he know she was sitting here? The branches clearly hide her from view. Somehow though, he looked oddly familiar, as if she had seen him before. Instead of letting him scare her, being only, she tried her best to act normal.

"No...All I have learned, I learned from reading" She said, saying the first thing that comes to mind, which is a quote from Abraham Lincoln. She turned, only to find the man was now sitting beside her, his body casting off a blue and red light. Her green eyes widened at the sight, his face seemed to glitch, one second, he was normal, and the next, his face twitched to show himself screaming.

"Not everything" He said, smirking. 

Heart beating a thousand miles per minute, she runs away from her tree, away from the man and towards the other children and teachers.

"Mr. Lestrade! Mr. Lestrade! there's a man in the trees! And there's a strange ringing noise in the air!" She said frantically, gripping her teachers sports coat. He glanced down to the year old, and sighed. Not this again... he thought to himself and bent down to her height while others watched with amusement.

"Taryn, there's no one out there, it's all in your imagination....and there is no noise. It's all in your imagination" He said, a small smile forming on his face. She nodded. "Okay.." He grinned "Good, now, why don't you go play with everyone else?" Looking down to the ground, she walks towards the other children in reluctance.

"Freak!" a kid said, pointing at her while she made her way towards the playground. "Your a weirdo Fischbach!" A girl shouted, earning a few giggles from her friends. She shook her head. This was why she couldn't make friends as easily as others.

It was just to scary.

Audrey shook her head, trying to diminish the flashback, and turned to look at the clock on her nightstand. '7:00 am' it read. Knowing that she couldn't go back to sleep, she decides to get up, and do her usual morning routine; A shower and then breakfast. After 10 minutes passed, Taryn shoves her pajamas into a box and changes into a pair of jeans, with a complimenting black t-shirt. After completing her routine, she walks out of her room and towards the living room, where Benjamin was already waiting, the television set on in front of him. 

"Ah good morning Audrey, I'm surprised to see you up at this hour of the day" he said, turning to look at the 14 year old who was fully washed and dressed while he was not. Truth be told, he had just waken up, and he was still in his night clothes; which only consisted of a t-shirt and sweatpants. He wasn't ready to get up and start the day either, not this early in the day. "Ha-Ha, your funny Ben. I thought you were anxious to get moving?" she asked, rubbing her eye as she walks towards the kitchen to get breakfast. 

"Of course I'm anxious Hepburn! it's the weekend still, so we don't have to do anything until at least 8:30" 

She rolled her eyes but smiled anyways at Ben. He could be ridiculously lazy sometimes, but that was just who he was. As the decades passed by, Benjamin seemed to stop being who he actually was; proper and eloquent. Now he was just laidback. Not that she could argue, she absolutely hated it when he would tell her to fix her posture when she was slumping in a chair. 

"So what your saying is it that I could've slept in for a little longer?" she asked, going to grab the milk and cereal. Audrey didn't mind waking up at 7, she was already having a rough night as it was, that dream had terrified her. 

"Yes" he answered after a minute of silence. 

With the bowl in her hand, she walks over to where Ben was sitting, and sat down next to him as he kept his eyes trained on the t.v. "Watcha Watching?" she asked, taking a bite out of her frosty pebbles. "Back to the Future" he said, watching as Marty records Doc getting ready to depart in the Delorean. 

"I've seen this movie! This is the one where Marty messes up the timeline between his--"  
"Hey don't spoil the movie for me Audrey!"   
"You've seen this movie before Ben"  
"That's not the point!" 

Audrey rolled her eyes again and shrugged her shoulders "Whatever" she states and goes back to eating her breakfast.


End file.
